Ennisfree
by ic3
Summary: The past laps the shores of Ennis' distant isle. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Brokeback got me good, but it and the memorable characters within remain a creation of author Annie Proulx, along with the masterful screenplay by Larry McMurtry and Diana Ossana. All constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. This endeavor remains not-for-profit. Story revised with special thanks to gpeddino for the encouragement. 

-----------------------------------------------------

The Lake Isle of Innisfree 

William Butler Yeats (1865-1939)

I will arise and go now, and go to Innisfree,

And a small cabin build there, of clay and wattles made:

Nine bean-rows will I have there, a hive for the honeybee,

And live alone in the bee-loud glade.

And I shall have some peace there, for peace comes dropping slow,

Dropping from the veils of the morning to where the cricket sings;

There midnight's all a glimmer, and noon a purple glow,

And evening full of the linnet's wings.

I will arise and go now, for always night and day

I hear lake water lapping with low sounds by the shore;

While I stand on the roadway, or on the pavements grey,

I hear it in the deep heart's core.

(1892)

------------------------------------------------------

Ennisfree by ic3

Friday, October 9th, 1998 began as just another day for Ennis Del Mar. He awoke to the ringing of his trusted alarm clock, quickly splashed cold water on his face at the washbasin and hand-combed his graying blond hair. He lathered his face with shaving cream and briskly shaved the sprinkling of silver-colored stubble from his face. Ennis was fifty-four and felt it as his joints cracked in defiance of his daily rituals. He was still ruggedly handsome with a defined jaw line and pronounced cheekbones. The creases created by his laugh lines (though he rarely did), his furrowed brow and crow's feet were testament to a face that experienced far more than its fair share of heartbreak and sorrow. Though still sinewy and muscular from decades of ranch work, the arduous physical labor ultimately took its toll on his body and he retired from hired ranch work several years back. The only trappings of his former life were his dirty cowboy hat, boots, a chestnut mare and a gray gelding, the only consistent companions he had all these years. He currently worked for Wyoming's Department of Transportation, conducting traffic around construction and hazard zones – reminiscent of his younger days grading asphalt surfaces on some of the very roads he's directing traffic on these days.

Ennis pumped the gas pedal and started the engine of his faded Ford F100. He drove onto the main road, quickly glancing at the side mirror as his trailer shrunk from view. Ennis squinted his far-sighted eyes at the gas gauge, as he spurned the use of glasses, despite constant pleading from his daughters. He turned on the radio and caught the end of a newsbreak, something about a brutal beating of a college student down in Laramie…

When he arrived on site, Ennis' co-workers warmly exchanged greetings and they set about their work as he readied himself for a long day pivoting a slow/stop sign for oncoming traffic. Between the waiting, the crackling commands from his partner emitting over his two-way radio and summoning vehicles, Ennis had plenty of time to think about his life. Though he was distant as a father and husband, Ennis proved a warm and caring grandfather. Alma Jr., his eldest, had two sons with roughneck Curt, 14-year-old Brian and 12-year-old Sean. Jenny, the baby, had one daughter, 11-year-old Francine, with her high-school sweetheart, Scott. Ennis spent much of his free time with his grandchildren and doted on them lovingly, inviting them to care for and ride his horses, camping in the wilderness of the Tetons, going into Riverton for ice cream or to take in a movie together.

His ex, Alma Sr., largely forgave Ennis for his marital transgressions, mainly because of her happier marriage to Monroe. By this time, Alma and Monroe had been married over twice as long as she and Ennis. Her repulsion and bitterness gradually gave way to pity for her ex. She hoped that Ennis would find love and not be so lonely anymore, even if she didn't quite understand the relationship he had with Jack _Nasty_. The times were changing and Alma heard more about men like Ennis and this October will further her understanding.

"Del Mar, break for lunch," the voice over the two-way crackled. Ennis' morning shift had ended and he made his way for the roach coach upon the arrival of his replacement. As per the usual, he ate his lunch unaccompanied… that is until one of the new guys walked up and tried to make conversation with him.

"Hey, the name's Travis", the stranger spoke as he approached. He was a young, imposing figure of a man, with a crooked smile, dark hair and hazel eyes.

"Ennis", was the reply.

"I'm taking the semester off from the University of Wyoming, so I landed this job, patching up the potholes 'n shit. Sweetwater County, born and raised, you?"

"Same, near th' Utah border."

"Howdy neighbor! Anyway, did you hear about that gay student at UW that was beaten and strung up like a scarecrow a few days ago? Damn, that's pretty messed up."

Shocked at hearing the word _gay_, Ennis could only nod numbly as he was immediately transported back to the fateful day he learned that his Jack died, 15 years previously… to the month. For the longest time, Ennis didn't think of himself as one of _that kind_, but when actor Rock Hudson succumbed to HIV/AIDS in 1985 and was revealed leading a double life as a gay man, the revelation that gay men weren't all effeminate hit plenty close to home. Still, Ennis detested labels and he wasn't about to start now.

Travis continued speaking, but Ennis pulled his hat down a bit further and fixed his gaze on the patch of dirt immediately in front of his outstretched legs. Visions of faceless attackers wielding tire irons, swinging them into the helpless form of Jack, sickening thuds of metal plunging repeatedly into human flesh flooded Ennis with dread and despair. Another vision revisited the remains of Earl in the irrigation ditch, likely the handiwork of his own father. Suddenly, he felt sick to his stomach and placed the uneaten portion of his sandwich aside. He felt his eyes misting up, yet resolved to not betray his feelings in front of a stranger. Sensing a lull in the conversation, Travis nudged Ennis. "What are you thinkin', cowboy?"

"Dastardly shame tha' folks can't leave well enough alone", he managed to cough out, his soulful brown eyes willing a tempest to rest. The tough exterior withstood the internal turmoil.

Travis nodded in agreement. "Welp, it's back to work for me. Nice meeting you, Ennis."

Ennis resumed the rest of the day's work, quietly resolving the fact that it wouldn't be any easier to be with Jack today than in his youth. He cursed those that sought to destroy what folks like he and Jack shared.

At the end of the day, Ennis made his way home, more tired and burdened with emotion than usual. He placed an open can of baked beans inside an enamel-lined pot filled with water. The blue flame of the range licked the underside of the pot. When heated, he wolfed down the beans and washed it down with whiskey. He didn't savor the taste of either, but he was reminded of the many baked bean meals he shared with Jack during that summer up on Brokeback. Ennis recollected how the light from the campfire illuminated Jack's wonderfully bright eyes like dappled sunlight filtering through the leaves in the forest. After dinner, Ennis attempted to wash away his tears under the steady cadence of the showerhead.

------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Brokeback and the memorable characters within remain a creation of author Annie Proulx, along with the masterful screenplay by Larry McMurtry and Diana Ossana. All constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. This endeavor remains not-for-profit. Special thanks to Pip3, Peggyz and partheon for their encouragement. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Ennisfree: Chapter 2 by ic3

As Ennis drifted into slumber for the night, he was gently transported into the nebulous world between reality and imagination. He fondly recalled young Jack's cheek stubble and infectious grin, beaming with the optimism that made Ennis' insides giddy. "Friend, I miss you something fierce an' I cain't say tha' I'm a patient man", Jack drawled. Ennis chuckled and buried his face in Jack's neck, nuzzling him gently. He ran his right hand along Jack's jaw line, surveying and savoring every inch of that face in order to commit every facet of it to memory. The summer sun was shining brightly on the two as they lay in the clearing, amidst the grass and wildflowers. Jack suddenly stirred, pulled up his hat and revealed the aged, embittered face of the nearly middle-aged man that Ennis kept fighting off.

"I told you that I'm not a patient man", Jack huffed. "You're a stubborn-ass sonofabitch an' 'bout as sensible as one!"

"Jack…" Ennis' voice warned, tinged with a timbre of worry.

"Cowboy, I've had 'nuff of your bullshit yammerin' an' worryin' 'bout two ol' queers that you barely knew an' how yer Pa was such a busy-body to pay 'em any attention. Hell, if I was a bettin' man, an' I am, I'll bet that you think that your self-pity is some sort of badge of courage or some such nonsense: the great martyr, Ennis fuckin' Del Mar!"

And in like Jack fashion, he stormed off.

Ennis jolted from sleep, Jack's words still resounding in his ears. It was going to be a very long night. In the fifteen years since Jack's death, Ennis couldn't recall a dream where Jack breached the subject of Earl and Rich, much less giving him a tongue-lashing that resulted in burning humiliation. It pissed Ennis off.

The sun crept into Ennis' trailer on Saturday morning. He tended to his horses, grooming their coats and communing with them with more enthusiasm than human companions these days, his grandchildren the only exception. He was grateful that Junior invited him to lunch and spend the day with her family. It was a much-needed diversion from the nightmare he experienced.

In the drive over to Junior's, Ennis switched on the radio in hopes of finding something pleasant to listen to. Instead, he was greeted with the latest updates on the critically injured gay university student, Matthew Shepard. A lump formed in Ennis' throat as the word "gay" was uttered so nonchalantly, as if it was to describe the victim's job or something. "Gay" wasn't even a word that Ennis had in his vocabulary. The preferred epithet was "queer", it didn't even deserve a respectable or clinical-sounding name. It was an act that defied sickness or definition; it was an abomination, below the dignity of humanity, or served as a punch line in a mean-spirited joke.

Suddenly, all-too-familiar feelings and thoughts swirled in Ennis' mind. The fact that Matthew was beaten and left to die didn't help matters either. Visions of Jack being worked over with tire irons plagued his thoughts. Jack's features quickly became distorted into unrecognizable bloody pulp. Ennis became dizzy and had to pull the truck over and dry-retch, his eyes darting around like a frenzied animal, watching out for possible assailants. Safely inside the truck, he quickly sipped and spat out some stale coffee from his thermos bottle in the attempt to wash out the acrid taste from his mouth.

Junior's a perceptive woman and caught on quickly that her father was not feeling well today. He was merely going through the movements when playing catch with Brian and Sean. When Jenny arrived with her family, Junior noticed that Ennis was only half-heartedly entertaining Jenny's daughter, Francine. Francine loved Ennis' recount of his ill-fated rodeo career, but Junior couldn't help but notice Ennis' eyes misting over this time around. He had to excuse himself.

Junior pulled Ennis aside.

"What's the matter, Dad? Your heart doesn't seem to be here."

"Junior, I reckon that I'd better do right by you..." Ennis pulled his hat off and stared at the floor. At that moment, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, leaving everyone else to go on with their lives.

"Does this have anything to do with the beating of that poor kid down in Laramie?"

The silence was an affirmation for Alma Jr.

For a moment that seemed at least ten times as long, with hat in hand, Ennis pursed his lips and silently nodded.

"That man who visited after you and Mom divorced… did something happen to _him_?"

In a voice that seemed much stronger than his own, Ennis said, "His name was Jack."

Junior knew that she'd best leave her father alone while the revelation took its own time for both parties. Everything was so clear now! Her father was never happier than after he disappeared for a week or so several times a year on those "fishing trips". The only friend that she and Jenny were ever introduced to, the only friend whose mere mention of solicited a cold-stare from her mother, the only friend whom she caught a glimpse of embracing her father…

------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2

Constructive criticism and reviews welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Brokeback Mountain and its memorable characters remain a creation of author Annie Proulx, along with the masterful screenplay by Larry McMurtry and Diana Ossana. All constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. This endeavor remains not-for-profit.

Special thanks to onefreetoroam, YouthAwareness, Brilliant Disguise and blackhatnbeard for your comments. Your comments are inspiring and touching. I only hope that this work continues to be worthy of your praise.

Note: revised to better differentiate time periods.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ennisfree: Chapter 3 by ic3

The gray sky mimicked the lull that fall afternoon. Alma Jr. and Jenny squirmed with impatience on the clammy, vinyl-clad seats of Ennis' blue Ford pickup. Ennis had just closed the passenger door, when the engine roar and tooting horn of a vehicle clamoring down Ennis' gravel driveway broke the silence. Nine-year-old Junior and seven-year-old Jenny peered into the driver-side mirror and saw a strange man in a dark hat and jacket exit his truck, run up to their father and embrace him. Junior noticed that Ennis gently broke himself from the stranger's enthusiastic hug. The two men briefly exchanged words, much too low in volume for either girl to hear. The sound of boots on gravel approached the driver-side of Ennis' truck, a dark-haired man suddenly appeared in the window with Ennis.

"Girls, this is Jack. These are my girls, Alma Jr. and Jenny. Say 'hello', girls."

"Hi", was all that the girls were able to manage.

Jack tipped his hat and smiled at Junior and Jenny.

Ennis and Jack walked out of earshot of the girls and again conversed in too low a din for the girls to discern anything intelligible. Junior noticed that the dark-haired man looked sad as he gunned his truck in an awful hurry, like a dog that was kicked. When Ennis reappeared alongside the truck, Junior could have sworn that his lower lip trembled a bit…

"Dad", Junior broke Ennis' trance. "You introduced Jack to us many years ago. Jenny and I never met any of your other friends. Please tell me what happened to him."

"Junior, I've never told anyone else what I'm 'bout to tell you… I'm old an' I don't care anymore."

Junior nodded, cupping her father's shoulder in her hand.

"Jack and me, we was more than _fishin' buddies_. We met back in the summer of '63 when we were 19… herded sheep for Joe Aguirre up on Brokeback." Ennis gulped hard as he mentioned the name Brokeback, but he continued. "That summer, we had a friendship that was somethin' fierce an' it was even stronger than with me an' your mother. I mean, it's none your mother's fault and I'm mighty sorry that I screwed up our family for Jenny and you. I tried to forget Jack an' went four straight years without him… but I couldn't stay away when he visited. It's like somethin' that was asleep that is awakened every time he comes aroun'. The only time we could see each other was during the 'fishing trips'. Your mother was none too happy 'bout our trips and I think that she knows more than she leads on. Missed him fierce when he was away an'… an' I just 'bout died when he did in 1983… he was only 39. I fear that he was killed 'cause of what we had. All those fears I've had for bein' this way came back when I heard 'bout how they beat that boy in Laramie…my god, it was if some fellow side-swiped me from out of nowhere."

Junior held her father close and his tears were finally freed from their prison.

"I'm sorry, dad. I want to help you but I don't rightly know how."

"Junior, you helped me plenty by listening."

"Dad, I can't say that I understand what you're going through, but I still love you."

Through Ennis' soft sobs, Junior could hear him whisper a 'thank you'. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tightly gripped her father, an affirmation of her love.

Junior knew that her father's fears were palpable. She felt it as he shuddered in her arms; the roles of parent-child were temporarily reversed. She simultaneously pitied and blamed him, but knew better to hold her tongue.

------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

Constructive criticism and reviews welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Brokeback Mountain and its memorable characters remain a creation of author Annie Proulx, along with the masterful screenplay by Larry McMurtry and Diana Ossana. All constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. This endeavor remains not-for-profit. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Ennisfree: Chapter 4 by ic3

Monday, October 12, 1998, felt somewhat ominous to Ennis. Even before waking fully, he knew that something terrible had transpired. As he left his trailer, he switched on the radio and was greeted with the news of Matthew Shepard's passing, never waking from his coma, earlier that morning.

Though he had thought he was prepared for the worst, nothing really prepared Ennis for the sharp pangs of grief that kicked him in the gut. His eyes clouded with tears and he had to pull over for a few minutes to side of the road to compose himself. A short time later, he returned to his commute and stopped at a convenience store for a newspaper. Of course, Shepard's passing happened past the deadline for Monday's paper, but there was a color photograph of him above the fold on page A1. A clean-cut, handsome young man appeared before Ennis in what appeared to be an impromptu photo of Matthew. Ennis quickly paid for the paper, folded it and climbed into his truck.

Upon his arrival at work, Ennis' eyes darted about, hyperconscious about the current events and a bit paranoid about being found out. He only relaxed once he began work and the morning went without a hitch. He felt lonely, but welcomed it simultaneously.

When lunch arrived, Ennis dug out his thermos and sandwich. He paused before reached for the paper he purchased that morning. He grumbled in complaint as he reached for his rarely used reading glasses, as his far-sightedness made any amount of reading a chore without them. Retreating to the sanctuary of his truck cab, he positioned the paper over the steering wheel and perched his glasses on his nose.

Halfway through the article, Ennis was startled by a tapping on the driver-side window. It was Travis. Ennis quickly folded his paper and cranked the window down.

"Hey Bud, sorry to bother you."

"No problem", responded Ennis, a bit irritated at this greenhorn who now twice intruded his space.

"Do you follow UW Cowboy football? Slaughtered SMU 12-7 on Saturday."

"Nah, don't much follow sports, just catchin' up with news."

"Oh, yeah, Matt Shepard died this morning. Too bad."

"Yeah."

"He was the bravest guy I knew…"

"You knew him?"

"Yup."

Ennis didn't know what to say, but kept his composure. Oddly enough, he felt more at ease with Travis than most anyone he's talked to in a long time.

"We attended a class together and he was none too shy to tell the professor if he disagreed with him about something. Wasn't looking for a fight, but was well prepared to stand up for what he believed in. Me, I'm just happy to pass my classes, but Matt was exceptional. I didn't know much about his being gay, but it doesn't matter 'cause I respected him. It's really a shame that those thugs didn't much appreciate Matt for his humanity."

"Yeah, it is," Ennis managed to say, almost in a voice not his own.

"I guess it's different when you are at least acquainted with someone in the news. Anyway, I'm sorry to have bothered you on your lunch break, but you seem a decent guy, not like those other assholes that have to act macho and make fag-jokes…"

Ennis cut in, "no bother at all," suddenly feeling a bit sick to his stomach.

"Well, you have a good one, Ennis. Shall we have a drink sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Ennis said, almost immediately regretting it.

------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 4

Constructive criticism and reviews welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Brokeback Mountain and its memorable characters remain a creation of author Annie Proulx, along with the masterful screenplay by Larry McMurtry and Diana Ossana. All constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. This endeavor remains not-for-profit. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Ennisfree: Chapter 5 by ic3

The Monday afternoon dragged on. Sure, the days were shorter during the fall weather, but Ennis willed that the day be further abbreviated. He unconsciously shivered as he recollected details in the paper and his imagination about the Shepard murder: the assailants relentlessly pummeling and kicking him while shouting "fag", "homo" and "cock-sucker", the chill of the elements as blood freely flowed over his limp face and body, the two paths cleared of blood by the tears beneath his eyes. Yet, Ennis' time-honed resolve contained the tempest that threatened to betray his stony exterior. He contemplated using some of his accrued sick leave several times that afternoon.

At around 3:30 PM, he caught up with Travis, who just hopped off of the truck that laid lane stripes on the new asphalt. Through Ennis' far-sighted squint at the evening sun, Travis' lanky profile reminded him of a young Jack as he reached down to pick up a Thermos and take a sip. Ennis was instantly transported to his younger days up at Brokeback, where he basked in the warmth of the sun and the sight of Jack before him. His thought was interrupted by the present just as quickly as Jack's lasso and Ennis pulled his hat over his eyes and walked over to Travis, who just noticed Ennis' arrival.

"I could use a drink after work, how 'bout you, Ennis?"

"Yeah, guess so."

"Cool, I'm almost finished here for the day and I know of a place not far from here where we can go. See ya."

Ennis nodded and he turned to right a traffic cone that some worker had carelessly dropped into place earlier.

After reporting to the supervisor for the day, Ennis walked over to his Ford and was surprised to see that Travis had already pulled his compact car alongside the truck and was waiting for him. A few minutes later, Ennis was following Travis. Ennis was torn between curiosity and dread as he tightly gripped the steering wheel. The watering hole was as close as Travis said and busier than Ennis had anticipated. It wasn't too filled with smoke, which was good since Ennis quit several years back due to a heart attack he suffered. He promised the girls that he would take better care of himself and he largely kept that promise. The two wandered up to the bar and seated themselves for some cold ones.

It wasn't long before the two of them were fixated on the TV above the bar, broadcasting the news of the day. _"Shepard, 21, died from his injuries early Monday morning without regaining consciousness. He had been on full life support, Rulon Stacey, the chief executive officer of Poudre Valley Hospital, told reporters. Shepard had been in a coma since bicyclists found him about 12 hours after he was tethered to the post in near-freezing temperatures outside Laramie, Wyoming, on Wednesday. Four suspects were being held on a variety of charges. Wyoming authorities said the charges would be upgraded to include first-degree murder. No further details were immediately available. _ CNN Headline News…"

Ennis excused himself and leaned on the fender of his truck. He barely noticed that Travis was right beside him several minutes later.

"Ennis, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Didn't know what?" Ennis blanched and was quite near tears now.

"D… didn't know… that this news affected you so", Travis quickly blurted.

"Just leave me alone", Ennis whined under his breath, but his grip on Travis' arm betrayed his emotions.

"Ennis, I'll take you to my place, it's not too far from here."

Ennis relented and sat in the passenger's seat, silently sulking as Travis drove Ennis' truck to his apartment. Though neither was drunk, Travis held Ennis up as they ambled up the stairs to Travis' humble place above some storefronts. Once inside, he offered Ennis a chair and he sat on the bed.

"Bud, whatever is the matter, you oughta spill it now before it gets any worse."

Ennis, whose hat now rested on a nearby table, almost had a death grip on the armrests of the chair he was seated in. Tears were drying on his cheeks as he spoke in a low, but steady voice:

"There were these two ol' guys that ranched together, Earl an' Rich. My Dad didn't take kindly to the way they were. I was nine and my brother was twelve when Dad brought us around to see Earl dead in a irrigation ditch. His face all mangled, beaten to a pulp, done dragged him by his dick until it pulled off. For all I know, Dad probably did the deed himself and was mighty proud. Even showed us the tire iron, which was bent and bloodied from all the abuse." Travis unconsciously but very visibly jolted in reaction to hearing these words.

Travis looked solemnly at Ennis and offered him a box of tissues.

"But, the worst was my friend Jack. We met on a job herdin' sheep for Joe Aguirre up on Brokeback back in summer '63. We were nineteen, right before I married Alma, my ex. We had somethin' fierce, more than with me an'Alma, but I live in fear of the likes of my father. Jack was always more free with his feelings, which is probably why he was killed. His wife told me that it was an exploded tire rim accident that took his life, but I always thought it was a tire iron. He was 39. The only reason why I live today is because of my two beautiful daughters. Otherwise, I would have died right then and there. Don't you see? Every time I see or hear a story like Jack's, Earl's or Matthew's, I relive the worst times of my life…" Ennis' voice cracked on the last syllable and cried like he never did in the presence of another.

Neither man spoke for what seemed like hours.

------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 4

Constructive criticism and reviews welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Brokeback Mountain and its memorable characters remain a creation of author Annie Proulx, along with the masterful screenplay by Larry McMurtry and Diana Ossana. All constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged. This endeavor remains not-for-profit. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Ennisfree: Chapter 6 by ic3

Travis made the first move, embracing Ennis in his arms and holding him. Ennis' body shook with his sobbing. He never cried so openly in front of another man, aside from Jack. It had been nearly twenty years since Ennis was held in the arms of another man, but he didn't even have to remember how to enjoy the company of another. He drifted to sleep.

The electronic warble of Travis' mobile pierced Ennis's sleep the next morning. The strange place took Ennis by surprise, initially, as he surveyed the room with its different smell, lighting and furnishings. He noticed that his threadbare sheepskin-lined denim jacket was hanging off the back of the folding metal chair that he sat in the night before. Travis was already awake, as evident by the sounds of a shower emanating from the next room. Ennis recognized the tune that Travis whistled, but couldn't quite place it.

Several minutes later, Travis returned to find Ennis fumbling with his jacket.

"I, um, should be leavin'", said Ennis.

"Ennis, no, wait", Travis responded, tightening the towel around his waist.

"Thanks for puttin' me up for the night", Ennis said curtly, not making eye contact.

"Can anyone do something for you without you pushing them away?"

Ennis pursed his lips as he tried not to look up.

"You poured your heart to me out last night and I'm supposed to just let you return to work as if nothing happened? You won't stand this for long, if you keep this up."

Ordinarily, Ennis would have been quick to anger and would have left in a huff, but he has mellowed somewhat over the years. Hat in hand, with his head held down, Ennis appeared as if he were seeking forgiveness.

"Look, Ennis, I can't imagine what you've been through, but I don't think you should go through this alone. I have to confess that I'm not as brave as you, Jack or Matt, but I admire you from what I know about you. I like you, Ennis. From the moment I first met you, I liked you."

Tearing, Ennis finally spoke: "My heart was taken a long time ago. It belonged to Jack an' I failed him. I had my chance an' I didn't take no heed. I'm a simple man. I'm not brave. You best take care of yourself an' don't mind me none."

Ennis' terseness took Travis by surprise and he didn't try to stop him from leaving. The closing of the screen door and the sudden chillness of the morning air woke Travis from of his trance.

------------------------------------------------------

End Story

Constructive criticism and reviews welcomed.


End file.
